


Short-Fic compilation

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), New Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: 3 Sentence fics, Compilation, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Randomness, Requests, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short-fics about the Marvel Universe, mainly Young Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



_Teddy/Billy, Zombie AU (request from Cris-Art)_  
–  
"And here I thought the zombies would get us."  
  
Both looked longingly at the empty water canteens at their feet, a moment before the thunder boomed and the rain began to fall.  
  
"They still just might."  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy & Billy, Hansel & Gretel AU (request from Cris-Art)_  
–  
Billy took his time eating pieces off the door, as it was made of his favorite chocolate cake which he so rarely had the chance to eat.  
  
His twin, Tommy, on the other hand, ate as much as he could from the door, the walls, the chairs and the windows, and was now lying on the pudding couch with a stomach-ache.  
  
For once, the Scarlet Witch decided against devouring the children that stumbled upon her house, and instead offered them shelter, and a home.  
  
–  
  
 _Celebrity Billy/Teddy sharing a public kiss (request from morphia)_  
–  
It was opening night, and there they were, on the red carpet, with about a billion cameras taking their pictures, documenting every last second.  
  
Teddy couldn’t care less about the world, and he deepened the kiss as he tightened his hold around the co-star that proved to be the love of his life.  
  
Billy on his part was busy struggling for breath, that is, when he wasn’t terrified by the fact that wasn’t quite how he wanted his mother to find out he was gay.  
  
–  
  
 _Steve/Tony, College AU (request from morphia)_  
–  
Steve finally thought he understood what he meant when people said dealing with Tony Stark was like making a deal with the devil.  
  
"You’re the first person I met who was serious about ‘I’ll draw you like those French girls’."  
  
"I need the extra credit, now shut up and flex that muscle."  
  
–  
  
 _Teddy/Billy - shipping crises (request from morphia)_  
–  
If to judge by Billy’s quivering lower lip, the puppy look in his eyes, and the look of profound hurt on his face, maybe Teddy shouldn’t have said what he did quite the way he said it.  
  
"I just… don’t think they make sense together," the blond practically apologized in his best soft, soothing voice.  
  
Huffing, Billy took the fanzine with his current OTP on the cover and curled up around it under the blanket, fully intending not to talk to Teddy until dinner, or until Teddy tickled him out of there - whichever came first.  
  
  
  
"I don’t wanna hear it", Teddy growled without turning in Billy’s direction, instead preferring to fully enjoy the scene portraying one of his favorite fan-couples in the game.  
  
Billy, who had his own impressions on the matter of inter-pixelated-sprites relationships, kept his gaze set firmly on the side of Teddy’s head, utilizing the silence-treatment that was brought to perfection through years upon years of being passed down the Kaplan family.  
  
"…your couple dies in the end!" Teddy finally snapped, and forced himself not to move even when Billy let out a miserable whine and a sniffle, knowing Billy had to face the facts sooner or later, and why should Teddy be the mature one about this, anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

_B &T Stargazing_  
–  
It was the perfect night to go out stargazing, and Billy and Teddy held nothing back on the arrangements, going as far as to spell themselves a nice floating platform to have a night-time picnic on.  
  
"A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Teddy exclaimed and pointed up at the sky where a glowing path was drawn between two bright dots.  
  
Billy kept his eyes set on Teddy’s face all the while, knowing that not only could he wish things on a regular basis thanks to his powers, but that right then, the only thing he could wish for was for that moment to last forever, he thought and rested his head against Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
–  
  
 _Billy & Teddy + Tommy - "We're fanboys, we collect them all"_  
–  
If there was one thing Tommy understood even less than Billy and Teddy themselves, it was their collections.  
Different helmet, different cape, different expression, different release date, but the figure was the same, appearing several times in different positions on the display shelf.  
"We’re fanboys, of course we collect them all!" Was Teddy’s reply, which was bad enough on its own, but then Billy gave him that _look_ that meant he couldn’t believe Tommy didn’t get that, and Tommy was reminded of why he often spent only as much time with them as he absolutely had to.  
  
–  
  
 _B &T - MLP_  
–  
"Hey Billy, check this out!” Teddy cheered as he sped through the air, his wings carrying his four-legged-self with ease.  
  
On the ground below, Billy wasn’t impressed, as even though he wasn’t a Pegasus, his kind had other advantages and skills he could use.  
  
"I’m pretty sure that’s cheating", the green Pegasus complained as he watched his black Unicorn partner clop his way through the air, small glowing platforms appearing under his hooves.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy & David, after Tommy's been rescued_  
–  
The door slid sideways, granting David entrance into the small room. Tommy glanced at him before quirking a brow at the other’s offerings.  
  
"I just got back from existential limbo and this is what you bring me? Instant-noodles and cheap-coffee?" The speedster moaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Ignoring his bravado, David placed the tray holding the steaming cups on the small table in the room.  
  
"I figured you’d hate to wait for anything more."  
  
Tommy’s face split into a grin that was bright despite his obvious exhaustion.  
"See, what did I tell you - _friends_.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki found the best way to communicate with Teddy and Billy._  
–  
"So. I heard you like... _Mudkips_." The child purred with a wide grin on his face. Both Wiccan and Hulkling stared at him for a moment before exchanging confused looks.  
  
"Why is Loki speaking in memes?"  
  
"I'm not sure... but I think I kind of like it."  
  
At the raised brow turned her way by Ms. America, Hawkeye could only shrug and smile apologetically.  
  
–  
  
 _Steve learns more about Tony's relationship with Jarvis than he ever wanted to know_  
–  
"With all due respect to Captain Rogers, Sir, no one knows your body quite as well as I do, and-"  
  
"Jarvis, Mute." Tony said, an anxious smile on his lips. Steve frowned at Tony for a long moment, only to hold his hand up when Tony came to speak again.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
–  
  
 _Teddy finds out Billy's into football, and the fascinating 'why'_  
–  
"Huh. Never thought you were into this sport." Teddy said and toyed with the discarded football ball he found on the floor in Billy's room.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Billy asked with a snort. "If I have to play a ball-game with my brothers, it had better be one I can tackle them in without it counting as a foul."  
  
The blond quirked a brow, but seemed overall amused. He kept tossing the ball from one hand to the other until Billy cleared the bed and settled down on it.  
  
"Now put that away and show me those self-help books your mom owns."  
  
"Go deep?"  
  
"You throw _anything_ in my room, Altman, and I'm zapping you."  
  
–  
  
 _Dog AU Snippet - Billy loves his dog, but sometimes he has second thoughts..._  
–  
"Get a dog, they said." Billy muttered and brushed some more fur off of another magazine.  
"It'll be fun, they said." He growled and sighed when he picked up another fur-coated action figure.  
"More like ' _I'll shed on everything you love_ '" He concluded and glared at Teddy, who was watching him move about from the door. Seeing how Billy was looking at him, the dog walked into the room, tail wagging.  
"Ah, no, nooo, don't- ah, _crap_." The teen hung his head low and reached to pat Teddy's head. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you... _exist_."  
Teddy huffed happily and panted before sitting down and letting Billy pamper him.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy and Billy debate their individual Eli-replacements_  
–  
Billy blinked at David. The young man stared back in mild confusion while the mage turned to his twin brother.  
"Cool, you got an Eli-replacement."  
  
The notion made Tommy twitch, but he managed a snarl.  
"Yeah, what can I say, I got lonely or something."  
  
"Hey, no need to be so defensive." Billy snorted and held his hands up before pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "We got one, too."  
  
Feeling like she was being talked about, America turned to look at the three, only to frown in confusion when Billy waved at her, a sweet smile on his lips. Tommy on his part began to _look_ when he remembered what he heard of his brother's new teammate. He better stop. For his own good.  
  
"So."  
  
"So...?" Tommy asked then and turned to Billy with a quirked brow. His brother was grinning back.  
  
"I guess we're both stuck with Eli-replacements we're not attracted to."  
  
"That is _not_ funny."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kate and Tommy debate the word 'codependent' with a very good example on hand_  
–  
"I swear, they’re the most codependent people I know of" Tommy growled at the recent bit of celebrity gossip the newspaper had to offer, and shook his head. Kate raised a brow at the outburst and slowly looked up at him from her notebook.  
  
"You keep using that word, are you sure you know what it means?"  
  
The Speedster stalled for a moment, then looked over his shoulder towards the living-room portion of the Lair. Billy and Teddy were snuggled on the couch, throwing comments back and forth about whatever animated series they were currently watching.  
Kate had very little to say when Tommy looked back at her with a quirked brow and a smug smile.  
  
"Well. Maybe not _the_ most codependent…”  
  
"Withdrawn."  
  
–  
  
 _Billy and Kate spend some quality time together in the mall  
_ –  
Kate hummed to herself around a mouthful of frozen yogurt. Safe behind her painted shades, she let her eyes follow the young man walking past her, his tight jeans clinging to his thighs and butt. It was a sight she could appreciate, she realized, and nodded softly to herself.  
  
"He got a booty." she muttered, only to have her companion pull closer against her with a purr.  
  
"He dooooooo~" Billy chirped happily, eyes set on the blissfully-ignorant passer-by before he leaned closer still and stole a lick from Kate’s treat.  
  
"See, this is why I love coming to the mall with you."  Kate replied and swiftly retaliated by stealing some of Billy’s ice-cream.  
  
–  
  
 _Spider Woman and Captain Marvel discover rule 63  
_ –  
Everyone on that world was the opposite gender of where they came from, that much was obvious to the two Avengers, Captain Marvel and Spider-Woman. Worse still was the unfortunate turn of events that brought the two ladies face to face with their own counterparts.  
  
"Oh no", both exclaimed silently, each staring at the other’s male variation. "He’s hot."  
  
–  
  
 _Clint threatening to threaten Noh and Kate tells him it's not necessary  
_ –  
"All I’m saying is", Clint drawled, repeating yet again what he had been saying for the past fifteen minutes or so - Kate really lost track. "Boys are animals. I should know, I am one. If you need help, call - I’ll shoot him for you."  
  
"Please, _daddy,_ no need to worry _-_ " Kate mock-purred and kissed the scruffy cheek for the sake of the act. "If Noh misbehaves, I’ll shoot him myself long before I call you.”  
  
"That’s my girl."  
  
–  
  
 _Cassie Lang & Tommy Shepherd, Supernatural AU, after a successful hunt  
_–  
"Woo! Now _that_ 's what I call a challenge! Two higher-level demons are almost worth writing home about!” Tommy cheered and threw the shotgun in the trunk before pulling out two cans of ice-cold beer from their portable cooler. “Keep at it and you just might be able to make it in this biz, shortie!”  
  
Cassie eyed the offered can and the grin her new-found partner offered her only to turn away the next moment. “I’m underage.”  
  
"…suit yourself. More for me."  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy and Kate elope from their own wedding  
_ –  
Kate looked at the church from behind her painted shades, a smug smirk on her lips that betrayed but the hint of guilty amusement.  
  
"And after we got your grandfather and uncle to not kill themselves for long enough…"  
  
"They’ll understand." Tommy grinned and leaned back while his still-fiance, clad in her wedding dress for the wedding they never attended, stepped on the gas in their brand new car with the "Just Married" sign decorating the trunk.  
  
–  
  
 _Billy offers his bestie some much needed support_  
–  
Kate smiled wearily at the person she opened the door to.   
  
"I'm here, with your two favorite German friends-" Billy declared and held up two bags. "Haagen Dazs and Barenjager. Say hello, boys."   
  
The young woman sniffled and wiped one eye. "Haagen Dazs isn't German, Billy--"   
  
"See, that tells me you need to talk to Mr. Jager here, first."   
  
Kate shook her head with a somewhat amused smile and let him in, eager to get this night of being comforted by her self-appointed bestie started.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bring it Tomorrow  
_**  
"You forgot it?" Billy groaned in obvious displeasure. Teddy shifted uneasily, seeming remorseful.   
  
"I put it by my bag last night... forgot to put it  _in_ , I guess. Sorry.”  
The item in question was one of Billy’s favorite DVDs which he lent to Teddy several training sessions ago. That day was when Teddy promised to return it on - but alas.  
  
"Well, it can’t be helped." Billy said, breaking Teddy out of his miserable daze. "I suppose you’ll have to bring it tomorrow."  
  
Teddy blinked at the statement. “I thought we had the day off tomorrow?”  
  
A bashful smile broke through Billy’s stern mask. “...and?”  
  
The pieces clicked together almost audibly and Teddy couldn’t help but grin excitedly. “Same time, same place? No scratch that, there’s this place I’ve been dying to show you.”  
  
Billy’s smile widened as well and he lowered his hands to his hips. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
–  
  
 ** _Foreplay_**  
  
"I missed you" Teddy purred and rubbed his cheek against Billy’s new-found scruff.  
  
"I missed you more. A month is far too long." Billy sighed and hugged his boyfriend tightly. He pulled back the next moment though and met Teddy’s eyes, a certain haze clouding his gaze. "...so."  
  
"So."  
  
"Marvel Heroes?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
“ _Wait_.” Eli demanded, frowning. “You two haven’t seen each other in a month, and what you want to do is play an MMORPG together?”  
  
"Eli,  _please_ , what do you take us for?” Teddy growled and pulled Billy closer against himself.  
  
"Yeah!" Billy pitched in. "Have you never heard of  _foreplay_? Jesus, Bradley.”  
  
"I’ll play Spider-Man, you be Daredevil?"  
  
"Let’s do this."  
  
Eli held his hands up in obvious resignation.  
  
–  
  
 **** _Mornings, BAH!  
_  
"Bee... Bee, wake up, it’s morning." Teddy cooed and placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder, shaking him gently. It didn’t work, but rather than give up or be disheartened Teddy leaned down, nuzzling in a rather ticklish manner against Billy’s ear. That made the witch scrunch his nose, frown, growl, and finally he opened his eyes, squinting and blinking up at Teddy who grinned back.  
  
"Morning, sunshine. Time to get up."  
  
Billy muttered a series of broken profanities and buried the heels of his palms in his eyes.  
"When I remake the world... I’m leaving mornings out."  
  
"Maybe you could settle for drinking your coffee? It would get us into less trouble with the Avengers."  
  
"Depending on which Avenger we’re talking about."  



	6. Chapter 6

"I swear, that thing is fixed." Billy growled as once again the bottle came to a stop and pointed at him. On the other end of the table Kate wasn't even trying to hide her grin.  
  
"Seeing who has which power, if it's fixed, I'd say it's because you want it to be." She concluded and leaned forward, a glint in her eyes. " _Truth or dare_?"  
  
"I'm not wearing your bra again. Truth."  
  
"Alright" Kate purred and reached for the pile of question cards. Cassie leaned closer to read it along with her and both girls snickered.   
  
"Define your first impression of your crush in five words or less."  
  
Teddy quirked a brow and looked at Billy with interest. The other teen didn't even stall.  
  
"Oh no, he's hot."  
  
Ignoring the gagging noises Tommy was making, Billy reached for the bottle and spun it again


	7. Chapter 7

_Teddy and Billy get to tease Tommy about his not-a-boyfriend_  
–  
"Let me get this straight-" Billy hummed thoughtfully before quirking a brow at his twin. "You and David went out on a _date_?”  
Tommy sputtered around a mouthful of cereals. “Not a _date_ , noodles! We went out for _noodles_ , it’s different!”  
"Yeah, I remember when _we_ went out for noodles.” Teddy hummed approvingly, a satisfied grin on his face. “Good times.”  
Tommy finished his breakfast and sped out of there, renewing his vow to never stay around the two for too long ever again.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy/David - IN SPACE! (Astronauts AU)_  
–  
"This - is the life" Tommy purred and crossed his hands behind his head, lax and at ease even though he was floating in space, the only thing keeping him ‘grounded’ being the thick lifeline connecting him to the space station.  
"The view’s to die for, but don’t you wish we could’ve taken out drinks with us or something?"  
"I’m leaving you behind" was all his partner David said in response to that, making Tommy sputter and hiss before he too made his way back.  
  
–  
  
 _David takes Tommy up on his offer to go clubbing_  
–  
"No, like this, see? It’s all in the wrist" Tommy tried yelling over the sound of the music blaring out of the large speakers and demonstrated how to properly spin his shirt around his head.  
David quirked a brow, looked at the shirt he himself was holding, and finally shook his head.  
"I don’t even know whose shirt this is." He grumbled, seeing how he was still fully dressed, a fact Tommy disapproved of but kept that to himself.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy and David hit up the Victorian era_  
–  
"Ya know, this isn’t quite what I imagined." Tommy growled and looked with disdain at London in the year 1884.  
"Where’s the clockworks everywhere? The ray-guns? The technomancers?"  
"I think you’re confusing this with ‘Victorian _Steampunk_ ’.” David countered calmly and let Tommy complain about his brother and his boyfriend while the former mutant enjoyed the city and its past they got to relive.  
  
–  
  
 _David still wonders why Teddy's with Billy. Teddy has the best answer._  
–  
"I still don’t get it." David admitted, not even trying to hide his frustration. "You’re an amazing guy. You’re funny, considerate, good looking. You could have almost anyone you set your eyes on… but you went back to him. _Why_?”  
Teddy took a moment to actually think it through. He wasn’t sure what David’s motivations were, but he was certain of his own reasons, but as far as putting them into words went… finally, he settled for - “Because he makes me laugh.”  
"………did you just pull a ‘ _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ ' reference?”  
"You were sort of asking for it."  
  
–  
  
 _Every minute is like two or three eternities… but maybe that’s not so bad_ Tommy thought and shifted slightly, eyes set on David’s sleeping face, the other sprawled on the bed they shared, within reach and warm.


	8. Chapter 8

_Name that tune - Billy/Teddy  
_ –  
"I know where that score's from!" Billy exclaimed after two minutes in which he and Teddy have been struggling with placing the piece of background music playing. After a short look-up he was proved correct, and held his fists up in the air.  
"Oh yeah, still got it."  
"Yep, your title of Fanboy Supreme is maintained." Teddy laughed and looked at his boyfriend fondly.  
"Of course, I mean, what else do I have in my life?"  
"Me."   
Billy stared at Teddy's grin, which was leaning more towards self-satisfied than smitten.  
"...shut up and come here so I can do profane things to you."  
"Yes, Master~"  
  
–  
  
 _Pick-Up Line Shenanigans - Billy/Teddy  
_ –  
"Hey babe, do you have a type advantage, because you're _super effective_ on me.”  
The look Billy gave Teddy was blank if not for a certain chilly quality.  
"...back to the drawing board?"  
"Keep trying." Billy replied and shook his head, a fond smile on his lips.  
  
–  
  
 _House of M AU, Billy & Tommy  
_–  
Billy looked up from the book he was reading, a dull compilation of historical events deemed worthy of being taught by one of the young prince's tutors. With the door slammed behind him was his twin brother, a naughty, slightly guilty grin on his face which fit all too well with their uncle's voice, crying out murder and rage.  
"You'd think the next-in-line for the throne would take it more gracefully if someone beat him in a fair race," Tommy laughed, drawing satisfaction both from the frustrated older prince hot on his heels as well as the way his brother palmed his face, obviously displeased by having his reading time disrupted in this manner.  
  
–  
  
 _Not My Idea of a Teamwork-Building Activity - original quartet  
_ –  
The four teens stared up at the banner hanging above the sliding doors, declaring the establishment's name and occupation. Three of them exchanged glances before looking back up, while the fourth seemed quite satisfied with himself.  
"This place would be fantastic for both teamwork building and some recreational time. I already reserved a room." Nate declared, nodding slowly all the while.   
"A karaoke-room club?" Teddy muttered under his breath and exchanged looks with Billy, who looked back with the same uncertainty Teddy himself displayed.  
"Of all the things you could've pulled..." Eli pinched the bridge of his nose, growling. "I wondered why you looked so happy... what were you thinking?! We're supposed to be _training_ —”  
"I hope I can hit the high notes." Billy interjected, completely ignoring Eli's boiling tantrum.  
"Think we'll sound good together?" Teddy followed up with a blush and some bashfulness.  
"We're doomed." Eli concluded, but as the others already stepped inside he followed suit, trying to ignore Billy's threats of zapping anyone singing off-key.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_Teddy/Billy get stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire_  
–  
"Aaw, fudge." Billy frowned at the flat-tire who, if you asked him, seemed almost smug with the way it got the whole car to bend over. Teddy blinked down at him.   
  
"Can't you just, you know, zap it better?"   
  
A sigh came in response.  "Hard to see where to fix, I don't want a generic spell- oh." He blinked next when Teddy leaned oh so casually and tilted the car sideways.   
  
"Better?"   
  
"Yeah, oh there we go."   
  
The wheel was spelled back into shape and the two drove away, quite satisfied with themselves.  
  
–  
  
 _Teddy's mom comforts him while Billy's away with his family_  
–  
Teddy frowned at the image on his phone, of some forest he's never heard of. "Wish I weren't here" was the caption and Teddy knew that as much as he agreed with it, he'd have settled on him _yes_ being there.   
  
"Billy still away with his family?" His mother asked and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly before putting dinner before him.   
  
"Yes." Her son replied through a grumble.   
  
"He'll be back soon, don't worry."   
  
"I still miss him." Teddy admitted before poking at the meal, and then proceeded to eat it.  
  
–  
  
 _Billy/Teddy & Loki doing something stupid_  
–  
"Again! I demand a rematch! There was foul-play!" Loki grunted and growled and was this close to throwing his handheld console against the wall.  
  
"You’re the _last_ person I want to hear that from." Billy huffed back and glared at his own console’s screen. Yes, he defeated Loki, but Teddy was still far too good at this game for anyone’s good, a fact made all the more infuriating by the wide, smug grin on the blond’s face.  
  
–  
  
 _Teddy & Billy in a long school bus-trip_  
–  
Billy was grateful the girl next to him seemed more interested in her cell phone and the girls in the row behind them to try and initiate conversation with him. It left him free to stare in Teddy’s general direction, three rows forward and on the other side. He was talking to a friend from the basketball team across the aisle, and Billy decided there was no harm done in him taking a picture or two of that radiant smile, all the while making a mental note to ask Teddy what they talked about later.   
  
–  
  
 _Billy & Loki & David ordering fast-food_  
–  
David’s lips pursed into a thin line, and not only because of how much longer they had to wait to be served. He could feel them, one pair of brown and another pair of green eyes staring at him.  
  
"I already said I won’t order for you again, so stop looking at me like that." He half demanded, half begged, and only then did the two spell-casters seem to be at ease again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Billy/Teddy shopping for clothes_  
–  
"I can spell clothes for myself. You’re a shape-shifter. Remind me why we’re here, again?" Billy sighed and frowned at yet another price-tag.  
  
"To know _what_ to will ourselves into.” Teddy replied calmly and held up a shirt in front of Billy to try and imagine what his boyfriend would look like in it.  
  
"Can't say I see the point. I mean, one shirt’s as good as the other when you _tear it off me_." Billy’s grin was met with a knowing smirk.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy and Billy learn the origin of their names from Wanda_  
–  
"Hell, _yes_.” Billy hissed, fists clenched and a mad grin on his face. He stared at Wanda with obvious excitement and glee, a clear contrast to Tommy’s disgruntled, borderline disgusted expression.  
  
"Let me get this straight", the speedster demanded. "Lil’ _unexpected_ brother here gets to be named after _Wonder Man_ , while I get a guy’s _middle_ name?”  
  
"He’s the scientist who made the Vision, Tommy." Wanda commented softly. "He is, in a way, your grandfather."  
  
"So is _Ultron_ , but I don’t see you naming Bills here after _him_.” Tommy muttered and drank angrily from his milkshake, all the while trying to ignore Billy who was obviously already texting Teddy with the breaking news.  
  
  
–  
  
 _Loki and Billy disagree about bacon_  
–  
"BACON FOR EVERYONE!" The young-looking Demigod exclaimed happily, his hands held up in the air. The waitress looked down at him for a moment before finally turning her attention to the rest of the people seated at the table. One in particular caught her attention, the boy in the- cape, was it? Who was shaking his head and looking quite frustrated.  
  
"…Alright, I will have his share. He can have something else." Loki resigned finally and crossed his arms before glaring at Billy. "I’ll teach you the magic that is bacon yet, my pupil."  
  
"That’s one lesson I’m going to skip." Billy muttered with a heavy sigh.  
  
–  
  
 _Teddy/Billy, shapeshifters shouldn't be allowed to make puns_  
–  
Billy scratched his chin, staring at Teddy with narrowed eyes. The blond grinned playfully, as though he hadn’t grown horns right before Billy walked into the room.  
"There’s something different about you, Teddy… done something with your _hair_?”  
  
"Give it a minute, it’ll come to you."  
  
"Gee, I wonder if you’re trying to _tell me something_.”  
  
"I knew you’ll catch up."  
  
"Date a shapeshifter, they said…" Billy growled and reached to take off his shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tommy/David, Call Me Maybe  
_ –  
"Hey!" David blinked at the exclamation and found Tommy grinning at him. The continuation came with a swing of the speedster's hips.  
  
"I just met you~" David stared in confusion, but then it clicked, and he managed to pinch his nose before the next line was sang.  
  
"And this is crazy~ But here's my number~"  
  
"We've had coffee once and noodles once, Tommy, we didn't  _just_  meet. And I already have your number."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're a horribly unfun person, David?" Tommy pouted, hands in his pockets.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes, and he too likes to wear green."  
  
The rest of the night was spent with Tommy trying to discover who the other green-wearer was and if Tommy himself really wore the color that often, but David found he hardly minded the attention.  
  
–  
  
 _Tommy and Billy reunite at the After-Party  
_ –  
"I don’t want to hear it." Billy demanded as soon as the shock of having Tommy back wore off and he noticed the way his brother was eyeing his outfit.  
  
"You just don’t measure up, lil’ bro~" Tommy practically purred and moved his hips again to the beat.  
  
"At least I’m getting laid tonight." Billy concluded and returned to Teddy’s side, leaving Tommy to glance back at Kate who was looking noticeably happier than when he found her.   
  
"Oh, the night is still young, brother. Still young."  
  
–  
  
 _Two Jews attend a Christmas party (Ben Grimm & Billy Kaplan)_  
–  
"Are these... real?" Kate frowned and tapped tentatively on Teddy's newfound reindeer horns. Eli could only snicker.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of having a shape-shifter for a friend.”  
  
Teddy's response was a snicker and another sip of his cup of eggnog. Not too far from there another member of their small group was greeted by one of the older Avengers, a certain un-festive orange rock with limbs who felt a bit out of place in the party. He frowned at Billy's Christmas-y attire.  
  
"Are we losing you, kid?" Ben asked and eyed Billy's snow-man patterned sweater.  
  
"No, but I am, admittedly, sleeping with a Christian."  
  
Ben looked up at the group of teens across the room in time to find Teddy, looking aptly tipsy, raising his glass at Billy in a long-distance toast. Billy smiled back and returned the gesture.  
  
"How many of those has he downed already?"  
  
"Not enough to be too much, just enough to mean we'll be naughty and still be up when Santa comes over."  
  
Ben blinked at the implication before snorting. He held his steaming coffee mug for Billy to meet with his own cup.  
  
"Merry Christmas, kid."  
  
"Ho ho ho."  
  



	12. Chapter 12

_Teddy has had enough of this particular misconception regarding his and Billy's relationship_  
–  
"Ok, ok!" Teddy resigned at last, holding his hands up. "Ok, I get it, ha ha, shape-shifter in a relationship, much kink, very naughty, wow." He received half a snort from Billy for his efforts before motioning at the guy with both hands. "But why am _I_ the go-to kink-cause when I'm dating a  _reality-warper_?"  
  
Billy's hand fell loudly on the table while the other rose to his face to cover as much of it as he could, a fierce blush blooming on his cheeks. Of course, the noise could've been caused by Tommy instead, seeing how the speedster slammed his hands on the table as he rose to his feet.  
  
" _No_." Tommy stressed, shaking his head. "No, nope, nah uh, negative, NO." He continued as he walked away towards the hallway. "Nope nope nope!" He added, waving his arms in dismissal and rejection. "Not here for this!"  
  
Kate snickered fondly. "Right, remind me not to bring the topic up again when your brother's in the room."  
  
"Or ever." Billy muttered and growled when Teddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
  
Meanwhile Eli was snorting in the background. He understood Tommy's predicament all too well, but saw no point in pitching in. He refused to follow up on an act he couldn't top.  
  
–  
  
 _Billy's away and Teddy's feeling lonely_  
–  
Teddy frowned at the image on his phone, of some forest he's never heard of. "Wish I weren't here" was the caption and Teddy knew that as much as he agreed with it, he'd have settled on him _yes_ being there.  
  
"Is Billy still away with his family?" His mother asked and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly before putting dinner before him.  
  
"Yes." Her son replied through a grumble.  
  
 "He'll be back soon, don't worry."  
  
"I still miss him." Teddy admitted before poking at the meal, and then proceeded to eat it.  
  
–  
  
The good news are that Billy wasn't shaving. The bad news were why.  
–  
"How bad is it that I'm really happy you're not shaving?" Teddy asked softly and ran the back of a finger over Billy's scruffy cheek. Billy smiled in mild exasperation but leaned into the touch just the same.  
  
"I won't lie, it would have been better if it wasn't because my grandma died two weeks ago." He muttered in mild amusement and scrunched his nose. Teddy buried his face in his partner's shoulder, feeling understandably embarrassed.  
  
"I'm a failure as a human being."  
  
"Good thing you're not one, then." Billy smiled and craned his neck to plant a kiss on Teddy's head.  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Billy/Teddy, fighting the cold  
-x-  
"BILLY!" Teddy yelped in distress and rolled away as far as he could on the bed. "Stop that! Your feet and hands are freezing!" Billy stole what portion of the blanket Teddy relented and transformed into a caterpillar.   
  
"I can't help it, it's freezing outside and you're so warm and snuggly!"  
  
Teddy couldn't quite deny either assessment, but he wasn't about to give in, either. "Can't you just spell it better?"  
  
Billy blinked before looking thoughtful. A silent whisper later he had a smug smile on his lips. "Ok, you can come back in now, it'll be better, I promise."  
  
Teddy quirked a brow in obvious disbelief, but slid back in just the same. His lips twisted into a wide smile at the warmth he found under the blanket.  
  
"Hey, whatever you did, it wo- GAH!" Another yelp was heard when Billy slid his still-cold hands under Teddy's shirt. The mage snickered before relenting.   
  
"Ok, ok, sorry." He hummed before trailing now warm hands over Teddy's skin. "You should've seen your face though."  
  
"Dork." Teddy retorted simply and snuggled closer, finally content.  
  
-x-  
Billy’s looking for something and Teddy isn’t helping at all  
-x-  
"I'm sure I left it here..." Billy muttered and bent over the small cabinet, trying to reach behind it.  
  
"Behind the cabinet. You left it there. Right." Teddy huffed softly and rolled his eyes. It was such a Billy thing to do though that he let it slide, instead letting his attention return to the nice wiggling ass in plain view.  
  
"Well, I did. Deal with-" Billy's words died down on his way up as he felt two hands cup his bottom. "...enjoying ourselves, Ted?"  
  
"Very. Your ass is _godly_ "  
  
"Well, I _am_ the Demiurge..."  
  
Teddy pursed his lips and rested his forehead against the back of Billy's head. "Be honest. How long have you been waiting to use that?"  
  
"Since we found out about it." Billy admitted and ran his hands over the arms that wrapped around his waist, unable to suppress his grin.  
  
-x-  
When fanboys decide on their children’s names. Billy/Teddy  
-x-  
"How does 'Agamemnon' sound?" Teddy asked one time he put down the baby-name book.  
  
"LIke you said four syllables too many." Billy replied and looked up at Teddy, his amused look meeting with a smug grin. "...though I suppose it's better than  _Rufus_."  
  
Teddy scrunched his nose. "I do  _not_ want to hear it from you,  _Ez_ -"  
  
"Hey, hey, _hey_!" The mage protested. "Leave the dead grandparent _out_ of this! ...where  _did_ 'Rufus' come from?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "Don't really know. The one time I asked her, mom told me it sounded 'majestic'. I figured she didn't want to talk about it because we had such a small family, and I never asked again."  
  
"I see..." Billy hummed and reached for Teddy's hand before glancing back at his own book. "Hey, how about _Gil_?"  
  
Teddy didn't reply, feeling there was more coming, and then-  
  
"For  _Gilgamesh_."  
  
"We'll be the worst parents ever."  
  
"But it'll be fun!"  
  
"For us, yes." Teddy concurred and kissed Billy's cheek.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_Billy/Teddy, who apparently go to the same school  
_ -x-  
It was, to put it mildly, unexpected. Few people really knew  _everyone_  they went to high-school with, but even so, the last person Billy Kaplan expected to run into in the school corridor was Teddy Altman, one gorgeous looking blond, blue-eyed basketball-team rising star. Now, it wasn't so much Teddy himself being there that was surprising, but it just so happened to be that the two were part of a brand new rag-tag team of teen super-heroes, and just the other day they finally felt comfortable enough to confide in each other their secret identities. They thus knew each other's names and some select hobbies, yet which specific academic institute they each attended was left out of their abridged biographies. That was why when, upon closing his locker, Billy found Teddy staring back at him from across the hall, it was a surprise - but hardly a bad one.  
  
" _Sooooooo_." Billy started, one hand holding the book he just fetched from his locker against his thigh and the other hand scratching the back of his neck. "Come here often?"  
  
The cliche, overused line, spoken in such a self-conscious tone made Teddy laugh. His smile made Billy's knees go weak.  
"Only about as much as you."   
  
Billy snorted and started down the hall with Teddy, even if his next class wasn't even on that floor.  
  
-x-  
 _Billy/Teddy, Fairytale  
_ -x-  
"And as he approached, daring barely to even breathe, the brave knight stopped a ways from the fair youth. So overtaken was he by the beauty and charm he saw, even when trapped in slumber, the knight froze. Never before had he seen a person with such captivating features, his posture, even in sleep-"  
  
"You know-" Teddy muttered into his pillow and opened one eye to look up. Billy smiled back down sheepishly, standing but a step away from Teddy's bed where the blond was taking a nap - or he _was_ until a minute ago. "This whole 'wake your boyfriend up with kisses' thing would go a lot more smoothly if you didn't try to  _narrate_  it."  
  
Billy scratched his chin in a pretense of thoughtfulness but gave it up in favor of snorting fondly when Teddy rolled on his back and stretched. "Do I at least get points for trying?"  
  
"Hm... well you haven't actually kissed me yet." Teddy purred and wiggled his eyebrows, fingers interlaced and hands resting on his chest. Billy was only too happy to oblige, but pulled back the very next moment with a scrunched nose.  
  
"Ew, dragon-breath."  
  
"Ah, there, you see?  _That_ 's what your story was lacking! A dragon!" Teddy declared victoriously as he sat up and kept laughing even when Billy lightly hit his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Teddy in the library with a kitchen knife  
–  
"Yeah, I think we’ll have to pass on that idea." Teddy muttered begrudgingly under his breath and stared at what could only have been a butter knife that appeared in his hand in the place of his pen. Alone in the mansion’s library so they could get some quiet study time, it was only a matter of time before either Billy or Teddy came up with an idea of how to take advantage of the situation in favor of some nonacademic endeavors. Yet no sooner did Billy’s foot start going up Teddy’s leg did the magical switch occur, making both stare at the dining utensil with growing dread and gnawing frustration.  
  
"You have to hand it to him," Teddy added after a moment in response to Billy’s palming his face. "Tommy’s getting  _really_  original in how he lets us know he’s there without actually showing himself.”  
  
It was when Billy palmed his face with both hands that Teddy frowned thoughtfully. “Why a butter knife, though?”  
  
"I  _really_  don’t want to know.” The slightly younger twin growled and slumped forward on the desk, mourning yet another session of skinship his brother cost them.  
  
–  
  
Tommy & Billy, Breaking the rules  
–  
"Ah, fudge." Tommy muttered under his breath and winced. As soon as he saw Eli he knew, going by the way Eli was already yelling from afar and the angry glint in his eyes, that Tommy was in for a lecture. Really, whose bright idea was it to bring Eli along on a trip to  _Vegas_ , team bonding be damned? He could do without the group’s self-appointed moral compass giving him a hard time on a belated 18th birthday celebration.  
  
"I was  _not_  cheating!” Tommy argued without paying much attention to what Eli was actually saying. “The slots go  _slow_  for me, I just hit it when I should, that’s all!” He insisted and threw the fat bag filled with coins over his shoulder. “Man, imagine how bad you’d have gotten on my case  _IF I WON MORE_!” He yelled, catching Eli a bit by surprise. Kate caught on though and looked over her shoulder. Billy was there, looking a bit lost and guilty and holding a massive bag filled with chips. To say the cards loved him would’ve be an understatement.  
  
"Run" she mouthed and did her best to stall Eli long enough for the twins to cash in their wins. Eli’s last cry, claiming they had spent far too much time around Loki, echoed through the hotel’s lobby after them.  



	16. Chapter 16

_Billy pays Wanda a visit when she's not home. He leaves behind a memento.  
_ –  
"My apologies, Master William", Jarvis said, voice remorseful and low. "But it would appear your mother has not yet returned from her mission."   
  
"That's alright, Jarvis." Billy smiled back and took his backpack off his shoulder. "I'll wait." Having said that he pulled a pile of colorful pages out of his bag and settled down with it by the nearest table.   
By the time Wanda was back Billy was gone, but waiting for her were several paper cranes scattered in her room, one of which was magically flying.  
  
oxo  
  
Billy & Teddy, Cookies  
–  
It was the middle of the night and yet Teddy could find no rest even in his own bed. It mattered little what position he took, how much he turned and rolled around - there was no escape. His exposed limbs were attacked. Whenever his tossing about tugged his shirt and exposed his stomach he was ruthlessly irritated, the tiny morsels showing no mercy. Finally he sat up and groaned in defeat, swearing to _never_ again eat in bed, least of all something as likely to fall apart like  _cookies_. Freshly baked, warm, delicious cookies that melted in his mouth… he sighed heavily before getting up. He had to do  _something_ , that much was certain, but as it was nay o’clock in the middle of the night, the last thing Teddy was in the mood for was changing the sheets. He recalled Tommy occupying the living-room couch for some late-night mobster marathon, and so as that option proved to be unusable, he did the only thing he could do.  
Billy’s yelp when Teddy barged into his room would’ve been adorable under any other circumstance, and the way he jumped, a clear indication he was nodding off by the computer again would’ve made Teddy berate him, but right then the blond couldn’t be bothered. Skillfully navigating through the mess that was his boyfriend’s room, Teddy made his way to the bed and crashed there before Billy could issue any sort of warning.  
  
"Here, too?!" Teddy moaned and sat up. He scratched over an arm before eyeing the plate resting on Billy’s nightstand, still housing several bites the teen couldn’t be bothered with.  
  
"Can’t say no to dad’s cookies." Billy snickered apologetically before finally casting that spell that would rid his bed - and Teddy’s - of the nuisance. Of course, now that Teddy was there and in his bed no less Billy wasn’t likely to let him go before some show of gratitude for his service was offered, and Teddy was more than happy to oblige.   
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Tommy catches up on some recently released media and Eli pays the price  
–  
"On your left" was all Eli heard before a blur of silver and green dashed past him, creating a gust that carried with it whatever it could. Eli panted lightly as he slowed down his pace and finally came to a stop before looking around the park, half expecting Tommy to dash past him again.  
  
"Did he even  _see_  that movie...?”  
  
oxo  
  
–  
  
Teddy learns the hard way that Kaplan family reunions are brutal, specifically the meals.  
–  
'I want to come to the family holiday meal', Teddy said. 'I'm sure it'll be fine', he said. Never again, he swore and tried finding a more comfortable position on the mattress he dropped himself on, a difficult task to achieve given how full he was. Later Billy, who was currently passed out on a nearby couch, would no doubt tell him 'I told you so', 'I warned you', and any such similar variation, that is, once he was able to speak again without risking throwing up. Teddy almost wished they'd be there already if only so he could stop feeling like his stomach was going to explode. Even shapeshifters who usually ate more than the average person and who could expand their stomachs had a limit, after all.  
  
"Maybe that extra schnitzel wasn’t such a good idea..."  
  
"Yathink." Billy muttered, too worn out to even roll his eyes, not even sounding cynical. "But you can’t say no to grandma when she offers you more. She’d be the end of us all, that precious old woman. Bless her soul."  
  
"Hmm." Teddy nodded before craning his neck, trying his best to look at Billy. The sight of his partner, quite miserable and seemingly about to fall asleep made him smile, and Teddy reached over clumsily, hand hanging halfway between them. Billy stared at Teddy’s wiggling fingers for a moment with despair in his eyes before he snickered and reached over. It was too far for them to properly hold hands but they did manage to hook their pinkies together. Both sides considered the deed to be quite the achievement.  
  
Billy was on the verge of actually dozing off when a knock came from the door even though it was open. Both teens looked up to find Rebecca there, a fond smile on her lips.  
  
"Word has it they’re bringing out dessert."  
  
The two exchanged looks before pulling their hands apart and pushed themselves up, their movements heavy and clumsy.   
  
"Can’t say no to dessert."  
  
"If I’m going to die today, it won’t be without dessert."  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes at the displays of would-be-sacrifice and headed back to the dinner table first.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Teddy thinks the meme is too priceless to pass out on. Billy thinks it's far too early in the morning for this.  
–  
It wasn't the very first rays of sunlight that day that made it through his bedroom window, but the young man struggling to hold onto sleep cursed them just the same. Billy growled and tried burying his face further in the pillow, the movement ending with him lying on his stomach with his face buried in the mattress. It offered him respite from the offensive sunlight, but also made him aware that the rest of the bed was empty. He frowned and pushed himself up, looking around sleepily until he heard a snicker from behind him.  
  
"On your left", Teddy hummed fondly and wheeled himself on his chair to the edge of the bed where Billy, currently on his back, was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.  
  
"You look the part at least, I'll give you that." Billy muttered before glancing up. "Does that make me the ever lovable, irreplaceable sidekick?"  
  
He rested his elbow on the mattress, and Teddy reached to run his hand over his forearm.  
  
"That makes you the one person I can turn to when the rest of the world turns on me." Teddy whispered fondly before holding Billy's hand. "My safe place."  
  
The still sleepy teen stared at him in awe for a moment before pushing himself up with a hiss. "Waaaaay too early in the morning for this, you  _sap_."  
  
"More like afternoon but ok." Teddy laughed and leaned closer to kiss Billy's reddened cheek, finding his partner's bashful pout nothing short of adorable.  
  
0x0  
–  
Teddy faces off against the younger Kaplan siblings  
–  
  
Some people performed well in front of an audience. The company would give them an edge, the adrenaline would flow and they would ride the wave of excitement, outdoing themselves every time anew. Some people lived for the spotlight, relished it - and then some people, like Teddy, didn't.  
  
"No, to the right--"  
"Jump higher--"  
"No, duck,  _dodge_!"   
"He's coming for you--"  
"Look out!"  
  
Teddy's right eye twitched while he tried to keep his gaze focused on the TV, his hands gripping the console controller almost tightly enough to break it.   
  
"To the left!"  
" _On_  your left!"   
"Watch out--"  
" _Noooooo_!" Both younger boys let out frightened exclamations as Teddy's virtual avatar plunged to his doom. The post-mortem score that was displayed immediately after was one of the the lowest Teddy had gotten since he bought the game.   
  
"Man, you  _suck_." Aaron growled and looked at his brother's boyfriend with disapproval.  
"Yeah, you're the worst." Daniel chipped in, following his older brother's example.  
Teddy, sight still set on the screen held out the controller to Aaron, and then Daniel. Both pulled back.  
  
"Aaaaaaiii have homework to do!" Aaron muttered before escaping.  
"Yeah, me too!" Daniel chirped and moved to follow.  
Alone, Teddy slumped back over the couch and stared at the ceiling, his eye still twitching. Billy was right, his brothers  _were_  obnoxious...  



	19. Chapter 19

There’s a light at the end of every tunnel. Teddy/Billy

–

The door flinging open suddenly made Billy let out a yelp and jumped. He stared at the entrance to his room where Teddy was standing, seeming exhausted and worn out and more than a bit deranged.

"Ted...?"

"It’s over." Teddy panted out as he marched in. "It’s  _over_ ”.

Billy nodded and pushed himself up. “Are we going to be like this after  _every_  exam season?” He managed to ask before Teddy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Most likely." The blond managed to rasp out. Billy took a moment to pretend contemplating this and then shrugged before leaning in for that kiss he knew was coming since Teddy walked-  _barged_  in. He too had just finished all his hand-ins and projects, after all, and there was much lost time to make up for.

–

Tommy, Billy’s brother, and the Spice Girls

–

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends~" Tommy hummed softly, swaying as he moved about the kitchen. The earphones provided him with a nice ruckus to make his sandwich to, and with most of the house’s resident away he indulged himself, both with the meal he prepared as well as the music he listened to while doing so.

"Make it last forever~" A triumphant hue was added to the tone just before he took a bite out of his masterpiece. "Friendship never—"

He turned around away from the counter to find Aaron there, the spitting image of a younger Billy and holding his phone in his hand. And recording, if Tommy knew the type and the sly smirk on the kid’s face. Sometimes he was sure the younger Kaplan boys took after him more than they did Billy. He was so very proud, about as much as he felt for Billy for having put up with  _two_  of them for so long.

A moment passed with the two staring at each other and Tommy took his time chewing on his bite. He then placed the sandwich down on the plate and took out his wallet.

"Will a tenner do the trick?"

"It’s the second time this week."

"Let’s call it at thirteen then, including compensation for me deleting the incriminating evidence."

"You would no-" Aaron began protesting, only to realize that for a brief moment it felt like his phone was snatched, and then the screen indicated that indeed no videos were taken since earlier that month. 

"If you’re going to do that, why bargain with a kid?" The younger teen asked with a frown and took the money Tommy handed to him.

"I’m not  _that_  sore a loser.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Ms. Hawkeye, if you just put your quiver and bow here... your bo-clubs as well, please..."  
  
Kate's eyes twitched behind her sunglasses. She stared at the SHIELD agent fumbling for a box to put her thing in before turning towards her three companions. Her eyes moved from one speedy twin to alien in-law to the magical brother, who winced at the glare directed specifically his way.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're letting these three power-houses in without so much as a frisk, but  _I_  need to leave my bow?"  
  
"We've means in place to account for  _that_ , ma'am. Now, if you may-- thank you."  
  
The bowless archer growled as she joined the boys, arms crossed and mood foul.  
  
"Would it help if I left my staff here?" Billy tried with an awkward smile Kate responded positively to.  
  
"You don't  _need_  the staff, but I appreciate the sentiment. Guh, times like this make me wish Patriot was still here. At least he has the shield and throwing stars to leave at the front desk."  
  
"It can't really be helped," Teddy tried. "The rest of us are usually unarmed as is."  
  
" _Excuse you_ ," Billy interrupted before tapping the back of his hand against Teddy's bicep. "Then what about these  _guns_?"  
  
"Aaaaand clock stops at five minutes, twenty seven seconds," Tommy announced with annoyance. "You  _almost_  managed to hold until we got in, wonderful effort."  
  
"You're not... doing this on purpose to annoy him, are you?" Kate asked once Tommy was far enough ahead of them, his attention focused on the SHIELD agent guiding them through the facility.  
Billy hooked his arm with Teddy's and pressed closer, a sly grin on his lips.  
  
"Not... exclusively."  
  
Teddy blushed and smiled shyly back before turning his attention back to their guide.  
  
–  
  
Teddy breathed out through his nose before glancing aside. He stared at a dark mop of hair belonging to his boyfriend, currently curled up against Teddy with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Teddy rubbed Billy's arm and pulled him closer until the thermometer beeped, indicating it was done measuring its human's temperature. Teddy pulled it out and frowned at the digits.  
  
"Congratulations, it's official - you are, in fact, running a fever."  
  
"If that's your way of saying I'm hot--" Billy retorted before pulling his nose quite loudly.   
  
Teddy made a disgusted sound before kissing the top of Billy's head. He then left Billy under the blanket on the couch so he could get him some tea and fever medicine.  
  
–

It wasn't a conscious effort on his part that led Teddy to the thought that made him slam his hands on the table, breaking Kate's steady stream of words regarding the Christmas party her father was throwing. Tommy almost choked on his drink and Billy simply blinked.

  
"Uh, Ted?"  
  
"It's almost Christmas."  
  
His friends exchanged mildly worried looks.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"That means _Hanukkah_ is sometimes soon."  
  
Billy blinked before looking down, seeming a bit bashful. "Uh, yeah, it starts next week--"  
  
Teddy grabbed both his shoulders, a hungry look in his eyes. " _When does your dad make the latkes_?!"  
  
"Ok, see, after last year maybe you shouldn't gobble down so many fried foods, there're limits to what even  _you_ can recover from."  
  
Kate glanced at Tommy in the hopes of an explanation. The speedster merely shrugged.  
  
"They're pretty good, I'll give him that."  
  



End file.
